Wiki Freeform
Bienvenue TheFosters_MainCast.jpg|The Fosters|link=http://fr.freeform.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fosters|linktext=Retrouvez votre famille préférée.. SwitchedAtBirth_MainCast.jpg|Switched at Birth|link=http://fr.freeform.wikia.com/wiki/Switched_At_Birth|linktext=Ils reviennent pour une dernière saison... FamousInLove_MainCast.jpg|Famous in Love|link=http://fr.freeform.wikia.com/wiki/Famous_in_Love|linktext=Découvrez la toute nouvelle série le 18 avril PrettyLittleLiars CoverS7.jpg|Pretty Little Liars|link=http://fr.freeform.wikia.com/wiki/Pretty_Little_Liars|linktext=Elles sont de retour pour 10 derniers épisodes !!! Bienvenue sur le wiki de la chaîne télévisée Freeform ! Venez pour participez à l'ajout de contenus (pages, images, vidéos, etc...) et discuter des séries de la chaîne. Nous avons actuellement pages et fichiers. Les Séries PrettyLittleLiars_IconS7B.jpg| Pretty Little Liars Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 - 7 TheFosters_Icon.jpg| The Fosters Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Stitchers_Icon.jpg| Stitchers Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 Shadowhunters_IconS2.jpg| Shadowhunters Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 Beyond_Icon.jpg| Beyond Saisons : 1 - 2 FamousInLove_Icon.jpg| Famous in Love Saison 1 TheBoldType_Icon.jpg| The Bold Type Saison 1 BabyDaddy_Icon.jpg| Baby Daddy Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 - 6 Young&Hungry_Icon.jpg| Young & Hungry Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Les Séries A Venir Cloak&Dagger_Icon.jpg| Marvel's Cloak & Dagger Saison 1 Siren_Icon.jpg| Siren Saison 1 AloneTogether_IconS1.jpg| Alone Together Saison 1 NewWarriors Icon.jpg| Marvel's New Warriors Saison 1 Image_logo.png| Nicki En Développement Image_logo.png| Hunted En Développement Image_logo.png| Misfits En Développement Image_logo.png| Brown Girls En Développement Les Séries Terminées SwitchedAtBirth_Icon.jpg| Switched at Birth Saisons : 1 - 2 - 3 - 4 - 5 Guilt_Icon.jpg| Guilt Saison 1 DeadOfSummer_Icon.jpg| Dead of Summer Saison 1 Lumière sur... thumb|left|300px Les Upfront 2016 Les upfront ont eu lieu le 7 avril 2016 à New York. Cet événement a permis de promouvoir les différentes séries de la chaîne, d'en annoncer des nouvelles, de réunir les acteurs, etc... Cette année Freefrom a annoncée de nombreux projets : tout d'abord la commande d'une nouvelle série de super héro, Marvel’s Cloak and Dagger (La Cape et l’Épée en français), mais aussi de deux nouveaux drama Famous in Love et Beyond qui seront diffusés courant 2017. Ensuite, vient l'annonce des dates de diffusion de leurs 2 nouvelles séries Guilt à partir du 13 juin 2016 et Dead of Summer à partir du 29 juin 2016, mais aussi de leurs séries actuelles diffusées cet été (Young & Hungry, Baby Daddy, Pretty Little Liars, The Fosters). Ils annoncent aussi le retour de Shadowhunters et Switched at Birth pour 2017. Seul Recovery Road reste en stand-by pour le moment. Enfin, ils terminent par l'annonce des futurs séries en développement avec comme drama The Deep, Hunted, Lore, New People, Nine Years Under, Rising, Issues et un remake de Misfits et comme comédie Alone Together, Made in LA, Paige One et Young & Sofia, un spin off de Young & Hungry. Diffusions |-|Lundi= 250px|center 5.06 Young & Couchy April 25 2017 02:00:00 250px|center 6.07 The Sonny-Moon April 25 2017 02:30:00 |-|Mardi= 250px 7.12 These Boots Were Made for Stalking April 26 2017 02:00:00 250px 1.02 A Star is Torn April 26 2017 03:00:00 |-|En Juin= 250px 2.11 Mea Maxima Culpa June 6 2017 02:00:00 250px 3.01 Out of the Shadows June 6 2017 03:00:00 |-|En Juilet= 250px 5.01 Resist July 12 2017 02:00:00 250px 1.01 Pilot July 12 2017 03:00:00 News 26/01 Will Tudor interprétera Sebastian dans Shadowhunters. 26/01 Le tournage de Brown Girl vient de commencer. 26/01 La saison 5 de Young & Hungry contiendra 20 épisodes. 23/01 The Bold Type sera diffusée à partir du 11 juillet. 10/01 Baby Daddy et Young & Hungry reviennent le 13 mars. 10/01 Une première saison de The Bold Type a été commandée pour cette été. 10/01 Beyond a été renouvelée pour une deuxième saison. 10/01 The Fosters a été renouvelée pour une cinquième saison de 20 épisodes. Voir plus... Galerie Catégorie:Accueil Catégorie:Tout